Destination To Begin
by NickelBleach
Summary: Danny undergoes a terrible tragety, and ends up living with Sam. Sam thinks things will be okay, and things might even be better than they were before, but she finds out she is wrong. Can she help Danny recover from the events going on in his life? DS
1. Default Chapter

Destination to Begin

"Are you kids ready for the biggest most best vacation ever?" Maddie asked Jazz and I as we were packing our bags to go on vacation.

"It would help, if we knew where we were going," I pointed out, and for the first time, I was actually happy around Maddie and Jack, which made Mom happy.

"Danny, I have never seen you this happy in a long time," Maddie smiled, and patted my head softly.

"Yeah, I guess I am just excited to get away from this town," I told her truthfully, since I was ready for a break away from ghosts. A vacation would be enough to give me a long break from fighting ghosts every day, even though I was with my two best friends while doing so.

"No ghosts on this trip though, right?" I asked before I was totally sure of not having to deal with the stupid ghosts.

"Nope, your father and I are deciding to not even take any of the ghost stuff with us, we are going to act like a normal family, and just forget about that for a week."

I smiled, and then ran back up to my room, so I could make sure I had everything with me that I would need.

"Hurry up!" Jazz called up to me, and I really quickly grabbed the thermos, and shoved it in my bag, just in case. I ran down stairs, shutting lights off on my way, and all four of us piled into the Fenton RV. Jazz and I sat in the back seat, and we were still puzzled as to where we were going.

"Mom, could you tell us where we are going?" I asked, breaking the silence. Jazz continued to look out the window, like she did on every trip we went on, and I sat there waiting for a response.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" I decided to not ask anymore, since she wasn't giving me an answer anyway. The car ride was boring, like usual. Every time we actually went somewhere, I was someplace far away, and it was boring, the whole way there.

"All right you two, we are about 10 minutes away!" Maddie said, after a four-hour car trip. I had fallen asleep for about an hour of the trip, and other than that, I was looking out the window, trying to find hints as to where we were going.

"Cover your eyes!" Maddie told us, but both of us just looked towards the front of the car, and did nothing.

"Oh, come on, just cover your eyes," she said again, and Jack pulled the car over, until we covered our eyes. We both hesitated, but did so, and I could feel the car start to move again. I was getting bored of holding my hands over my eyes, but soon the car stopped, and I knew I was going to find out where we were in a second.

"Ok guys, open your eyes!"

I opened my eyes, and what I saw revealed Cedar Point. I had never been here before, the most of a roller coaster I had seen, was just a few at the fairs that came to our town about once a year.

"Cool!" I burst out, before anyone could say anything else.

"I thought you would like it!" Maddie said cheerfully. Jazz just looked at the park, but said nothing. She was never really a big fan of roller coasters, and rides.

"Yeah, thanks," Jazz said, but I could tell she wasn't all that interested in the place, she just tried to sound happy.

"Yep, and the best part is, I am letting you two go together, and your father and I will go together, so you guys can get to the rides you want."

"I thought this was a family thing?"

"Yes, it is Danny, but not today. We are on vacation for a week, remember? Today, I am just going to let you do as you please, and tomorrow we will have some family time!"

"All right, sounds good to me! Thanks, love you." I said, before Jazz and I wandered off.

"So, what do you want to do Jazz?"

"I am not riding any rides Danny. I will just follow you."

"Oh, come on!" I had to convince her, because I was not going by myself, it was just weird to go by yourself.

"Fine, I will, but only because you want me to. Don't expect me to enjoy myself though. Roller coasters can actually lower your life span you know, and they can do damage to your brain."

"Cool."

"That is not cool Danny! That is bad!"

"Why do you believe that garbage anyway?"

"Because, it is true. You should be worried about it too."

"Are you kidding? A fourteen-year-old scared of loosing his amount of time on earth? To me, that is cool."

"It is not cool to be loosing your life! You should be lucky if you live a long life Danny."

"I know, I would like to live a long life and everything, but that is like 70 years from now that I should start worrying."

"Ok, which ride do you want to ride on first?" She asked me, changing the subject.

"I don't know. You choose."

"Danny, we don't have to ride rides either, we can just go swimming or something."  
"Yeah, that is fine by me," I told her, although I would rather ride some of the rides, but if she wanted to swim, I would do so. We went to the changing rooms, so we could get into our bathing suits, but the rooms were closed up.

"What is this all about?"

"I have no idea," I replied, and I walked up to the person running the changing rooms.

"Why are these closed?"

"They are closing down the park, one of the roller coasters went off the tracks, we have a lot of stuff going on now."

"Wow, okay," I told them, and then ran over to Jazz, "They are closing the park."

"Yeah, I figured so, see," she said, pointing over to where the roller coaster had fallen, and there was people crowded all around it.

"Maybe we should find mom and dad."

"Yeah, that is a good idea Danny." She said, as she started walking beside me. We saw people running in the direction of the roller coaster, and there was a few people crying, obviously because someone they knew was on the roller coaster at the time. Other people were just there to look at what was going on, and be nosy. Jazz and I just passed it, and walked on.

"Do you think we should go up to the front, and have them ask for them on the loud speakers?" I suggested, after about 30 min. of walking around, and the place was starting to clear out now.

"Yeah, I guess we should. There is no telling where they are at."

Jazz and I walked up to the person at the front desk, and we told her their names, and then on the loudspeaker, it screeched out, "Will Maddie and Jack Fenton please report to the front desk, Maddie and Jack Fenton!"

Jazz and I just sat in some chairs in the little building, waiting for them to show up. It was half an hour, and the girl asked us," Are you sure they stayed in the park?"

"Yes, we are sure."

"Umm, maybe you should stay in the hotel over there for the night, we will give you a free room," she said with an uneasy voice.

"All right, thanks," Jazz replied, and she took ahold of my hand, and dragged me over to the other building. We got a room, and we went up to it right away. Once we got up there, Jazz closed, and locked the door, then she sat down on one of the two beds. That was all that was in the room, two beds, and a bathroom, nothing else.

"Danny, I think this is going to turn out bad," she said, as she led me to sit down next to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, expecting something bad, but not to bad, like our parents might have gotten lost somewhere, or they might have just decided to leave us behind.

"Maybe… Maybe mom and dad where on that roller coaster. I am not saying it happened… but that might be what happened."

"No, I don't think so. They wouldn't have went there, and gotten on it that fast, would they of?"

"I would hope not, but you never know. They would have been looking for us too, and you know," she said, and she turned away because she was starting to cry.

"Jazz, I don't think that happened."  
She didn't reply, she just tried to choke down the tears, and then she turned over to me with a normal looking face, and she put on a smile and said, "I hope so," and she ruffled my hair, and then walked over to the other bed.

"We had better get to sleep," she told me, as she laid down on her bed, and I did the same, but I couldn't fall asleep, and I don't think she could either. What if Jazz was right? She couldn't be. They wouldn't have even gone on a roller coaster, and I know it. But then again, that girl at the desk didn't seem to be too sure of things either. That is why she gave us free rooms, and she had an uneasy voice. I think that maybe she knew something bad had happened.

It was about 2:00 in the morning when I tried to stop thinking about that, and I just thought about Sam, and going back home with my family. When I thought of Sam, it made me happier, and I fell asleep after that. When I woke up in the morning, I woke up because Jazz was hovering over me.

"Danny, get up! They are taking the people from the accident, you know, the hurt ones, and they are going to allow people to come and look, to see if their family members are in it."

"Ok, but if mom and dad were in it, would I want to see them dead?"

"I can look if you want me to."

"Ok, can you please?"  
"Yeah, you stay here, and I will be right back."

It seemed to take forever, and all I could do was just sit there, and wait for what was to happen next. If they were gone… what would happen to Jazz and I?

It took a long time of just sitting there waiting, but Jazz showed up, with her eyes stained with tears. I knew this had meant one thing, they were gone. I knew they had to be, because she couldn't say anything, when she tried to talk, the tears would catch up inside her, and it made it impossible to talk. I started to cry too, but it ended in about 20 minutes, when we took a long breath, and stopped ourselves.

Jazz took me out to the car, and she planned on driving us back home. She grabbed out her cell-phone, and she was calling one of her friends.

"Hey, you have time?" She asked, and then continued, "Well, my parents died, and I am on my way home… Yea, I am fine. I am not sure about my brother though… you think I could stay with you for a while? You know, until we find out where we are supposed to go when our parents have died," she paused, and then continued," Ok., thanks, and it will just be me. I will find another place for Danny." And she hung up.

"Danny, I am going to stay at Shelby's house, and I want you to call either Sam or Tucker, because you need a place to stay for a while too. I want you to be comfortable, so you can choose," she told me, as she handed me back the phone. My hands were shaking, thinking about what was going to happen to us. I dialed Sam's number, and put the phone up to my head, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A familiar voice asked, and I knew it was Sam.

"Hey Sam," I said, still thinking about what was going on. It was all happening so fast, and I didn't know what to think right now, and it was hard for me to concentrate.

"Are you Okay?" She asked me, and she had obviously noticed the sad, confused tone in my voice.

"No, my parents…" I couldn't get out the word dead. Not knowing if it was all real, and still not believing what had happened. Also, I didn't like saying that my parents were dead, because it was just weird. Also, I just didn't like thinking of them being dead.

"Yeah?" She asked me.

"Oh… they are gone."

"Where?"

"You know… they are… d…"

"Danny? What happened?" She asked me, and she obviously knew what I was trying to get out.

"I can't talk about it right now," I choked out.

"That is fine."

"Sam, I needed to ask you if I could stay at your house, you know, until I have to go with one of my relatives or something?"

"Yeah, that would be fine. My mom shouldn't care, I will ask her just to make sure though."

Sam left the phone behind, and I took a deep breath, and then she was back again, "They said it was fine. When are you going to be back?"

"In about three hours or so."

"Ok, I am sorry Danny. I will see you then, Ok?" She said in a calm voice, which made me feel better.

"Yeah, talk to you later."

OK, Hope u liked it! Story will get way more interesting later, I can never think of good beginnings, lol.


	2. Moving in With Sam

Once we arrived in the familiar Amity Park, I was relieved. I wanted to see Sam, and see familiar things, instead of being in a car for hours in places I don't know of. We drove by our house though, and things sunk inside me. I wasn't going there in a long time probably.

"Ok, we are stopping here, so that you can pack up some things," Jazz said, as we headed into our house.

"All right."

When I had gotten into the house though, it made me remember things. When I walked by the stairways, I put my hand out and touched the railings, and remembered running down the stairs to see my parents working in the lab, or to see my dad fishing in the ghost zone. All though it wasn't that long ago that these things were happening, I knew they weren't happening again, and I came back to the real world when I saw one of my tears splash onto one of the steps.

I walked up to my room, and sat down on my bed for a while, remembering when I was really little, and my mom would come into my room and tuck me into bed. Even now, she would still peek her head in the door to say good night, and that was all gone now.

I got up though, and looked at the stuff in my room. I already had cloths packed from the trip, so I guess Jazz just wanted to make sure I had everything I wanted. I looked at a picture of Jazz, Mom, Dad, and I, and I picked it up and examined it. There wasn't going to be anymore goofy dad, or my mom trying her hardest to find out what was up with me lately. Now I wished I had told them, because they died without knowing about why I was the way I was.

"Danny, are you Ok?" That made me jump, and I looked up at Jazz standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, I am done, I don't need anything. I packed everything for the trip pretty much."

"Ok, if you are sure," she said, and she put her hand on my shoulder, and led me out of the house. Once we got out to the car, I knew it would only be about 2 minutes to Sam's house, and then I wasn't going to be with my sister as much either.

"Jazz, we will still see each other, right?"

"Yeah, we will. This isn't a permanent thing. Sometime they will have to find a relative that will take us, and then we will move in with them."

"I don't want to move from this town though."

"Well, if we have to, we have to Danny, I don't know what to say."

I didn't say anything else. I thought it couldn't get any worse than this, but it could. I could get stuck with a relative I don't even know, and then I would have to move away from my two best friends in the whole world. We pulled up to Sam's house, and Sam must have been waiting, because she ran out of the door, and gave me a hug as soon as I got out of the car.

"I'll be going now," Jazz said, and I waved bye to her, and turned my attention towards Sam.

"Danny, I am so sorry for what happened!"

"Thanks, but it wasn't your fault."

Sam and I walked into her house, and it seemed quiet.

"Is anyone here Sam?"

"No, my parents had to leave for something, but they should be back in about two hours."

"Ah." Sam had parents, and it was going to feel out of place, staying here for who knows how long. I needed to try and enjoy every part of it, because I might soon loose her, but I wasn't going to let her know that until I knew for sure. I didn't need to ruin things for her too.

"Here, I will show you your room," she told me, and led me up the stairs. She had to have had at least 5 bedrooms in this house, but none of them were used for anything. She led me to the bedroom I was used to seeing, because it was right next to hers, and you could see it when you walked by to get to hers. The room was colored in blue, and white. It was an off room from the rest of their house, because most of the house was dark colors. The room had a bay window in it, which the window frame and the seat in the window were blue. Sam had one in her room too, and I remember that she could see my room from it, and we would sit up there, and although we couldn't really communicate, we tried too, and we would laugh when trying to understand what each other was saying. The bed in the room had blue bedspread, and it was all matching, and the bed frame was made of mahogany. There was also a flat screen TV, and a lighter shade of blue, couch, that was sitting in front of it. There was also a black Stereo sitting on a dresser, and there was an empty closet in the room also. That was all, but it was much better than my room.

I just dropped my bag on the floor, and waited for what Sam wanted to do next. Usually, I was so excited to come over to her house, but this time though, it didn't seem as special. It didn't seem the same, maybe because I knew I would be here with her everyday, and she would probably end up seeming more like a sister than a friend. I didn't know yet though, but for some reason, I just had a feeling things would start to get boring being here, and I would be ready to return home. There was no home to return to, this was my home now. I could have always chosen Tucker, but I felt more comfortable around Sam, and Tucker had such a small house, I would have to share a room with him.

"So…" Sam asked, after we just stood there for a while.

"What?"

"I don't know, do you want to be left alone, or do you want to do something?"

I did want to be left alone, but then that would seem mean to Sam, who was just trying to help me. Normally, I would have been staring at Sam like I did when I was around her, since I had a crush on her, but this time it was different. This time, I just wanted some time to think, but I didn't want to be mean to her.

"We can do something if you want."

"How about we just talk? You don't sound all that happy Danny, and when you aren't happy, I'm not either. Maybe if you just talk about it, you will feel better."

"No, I don't want to talk about it. We can talk, but not about that."

"Ok, we don't have to, it was just a suggestion."

"I know it was Sam. I am sorry if I am sounding odd, but…"

"I know Danny, I know. You don't feel good, I feels weird to be staying at your friends house, and you are afraid that things are going to turn out good, but I think that things will turn out good," she smiled, trying to make me feel happier. She reached over, and hugged me again, and then looked at me and told me, "I promise you, things will turn out just fine," and then she pulled away.

I wanted to believe what she said, but so far, it didn't seem to be turning out that way. Right now it wasn't to weird, but once I had to start living in her home, things were probably going to get weird. Right now I guess the best I could do was pretend I was just spending the night, and wait until I had been here a while before I started to think about it. Right now, I should just stop thinking about the accident, and try to pretend as though it was just a normal day at Sam's house.

"Ok Sam, lets just go do things we would have normally done," I suggested, so that I could try to get the bad things out of my mind, and put the good things in.

"Ok, like what?"

"I'm not sure…"

"You wanna go see a movie?"

"Sure."

That wasn't a thing we did all the time, and this time it was just the two of us, and no Tucker there, which was going to be weird. It was going to be more like a date, but that was fine by me.

Ok, that one was a little short, still almost 2 pages though… but thought that would be a good place to leave u at! Ok, 5 reviews please, I know there are 8 people reading it at least! Heehee, I am happy to have that much fans! Anyhow, I will update as soon as I get at least 5 reviews! Hope u liked this part!


	3. More Bad News

While walking to the movies, we once again, passed my house, and I looked at it for a second, but then refused to think about it any longer. There was no use in me beating myself up, because Sam was going to stop me from doing so anyhow, or at least she would try. Once we were past it, I stuck my head back up, and looked at the street ahead, and saw my school far up ahead, and then a lot of houses lining the streets. There weren't very big backyards in the city, which was the only thing I hated about where I lived, that and the fact that everyone hated me. I wished I had a huge yard all the time, but all I had was a park to hang out at, that was crowded all the time anyway.

Upon arriving to the movies, I didn't think of it before, but I didn't even know what movies were at the theatre. Sam, Tucker and I hadn't been to the theaters in a long time, since we were usually busy fighting ghosts, and doing other things far more important.

"Which one do you want to see?" Sam asked me, which meant she didn't have a clue either. She wasn't the type that cared that much either, if you said you wanted to watch a movie, she would just watch it, and if she didn't like it, you were to get all the blame for it being a bad movie. I usually didn't pick out the movies though, Tucker often did.

"I don't know, it is up to you," I shrugged, also normally not caring what we saw, just as long as it didn't seem like something I was going to totally hate.

"What about A lot like Love?" Sam asked me, after she had looked at them for a while.

"Sure, why not," I agreed, even though I had never even heard of it before. Sam went up and paid for the tickets, and we just went straight to the theater, because we never ate anything while watching the movie, like Tucker did. He would often have to get up in the middle of the movie to get refills on popcorn and his drink.

Sam and I sat down, and there were only a couple of other people in the theater, but we sat in the back where we wouldn't be seen, like we always did. Of course, the boring commercials before the movie previews were on right now, so Sam and I just sat there doing nothing.

"So… you wanna talk?" Sam asked me, and I turned to her and shrugged.

"I take that as a no? You know Danny, just keeping everything inside, isn't going to help. Besides, acting all mopey isn't going to get you anywhere. I know, I would be sad if my parents died too, but please don't make this hard for me too. I want to help you Danny, but I don't know how I can."

"I'm sorry Sam; I just don't want to talk right now. I need to think about things for a while," I admitted, and Sam just gave me a worried look, but then turned toward the screen. She knew that right now wasn't the best time to talk about things and she should wait a while, but she was going to try anyway. I knew she was trying to help, and she was right, I was being difficult, but I couldn't help it. She wasn't going to get mad at me for it; all she was doing now was trying to ignore it.

"I'm sorry Sam," I told her, and she turned back to look at me, and she just leaned over the seat and hugged me, "There is nothing to be sorry for Danny, I should be the one saying sorry, I shouldn't be trying to get you to talk about it, when it just happened yesterday."

I smiled at her, and then the lights in the room dimmed, which meant the movie was going to start soon. Of course, they had pre-views for other movies first, and all that stuff, and then the movie came on. We sat there in silence throughout most of the movie, but the movie kinda reminded me of Sam and I. It seemed so much like us, how they were friends, and then fell in love and all that stuff at least, since I knew I loved her, and she loved me.

"You know Sam, this is kind of like us," I said, deciding to bring it up.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing," she admitted.

Then, we must have both realized that we pretty much just told each other that we loved each other, and she blushed, and I could feel myself blush too.

"Well, I guess that was an easy way to tell each other," I laughed, and she too laughed. I actually felt happy at that moment, and things couldn't have gotten any better... or could they?

"Hey Danny… I know we just now told each other and all…" Sam said, and then she leaned over, and our lips met, and we passionately kissed. We had to pull away though, because we had been kissing for a while, and my lungs were screaming for air, and Sam and I just smiled at each other. Ok, things could get better I guess! We turned back to the movie, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but what had just occurred. I was so happy, yet it seemed kind of strange in a way.

When the movie was over, Sam and I walked out of the theatre, holding hands. I felt happy for the first time in the past few depressing days.

"Danny, you are so happy," Sam exclaimed, and she blushed.

"Yeah, I know. All thanks to you," I said, squeezing her hand tighter, and she squeezed mine back. This moment couldn't get any better, but of course… it could get worse…

A car pulled up beside us, and I recognized Jazz sitting in the car, and she waved me over in her direction.

"Danny, get in, Sam you can hop in too," She said, with a little bit of a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" I asked her impatiently, and Sam just got in the car with me, and we both sat in the backseat, and Jazz started to drive again.

"We will be moving into our new home, in a week, with our new guardian."

"Oh...who?" I asked, a little upset, since after all, I was actually happy with Sam.

"Well… It has been decided for us going to Vlad Masters," She said, looking a little worried, but a little happy. I jumped up from my seat, and hollered, "VLAD? No, I refuse!"

"Danny, it isn't that bad. Yeah, he is a little weird and all with mom, but that doesn't mean he isn't a nice guy."

"Jazz, I can't live with him, there is no way in the whole world will I ever be living with him! Isn't there an aunt, uncle, grandma, anything?"

"Danny, I'm sorry, but it was decided. Dad still thought Vlad liked him, and Vlad was considered as one of our guardians."

"No… it isn't possible…"

"Jazz, Danny can live with me," Sam said, knowing that Vlad would harm me, and it wasn't the best place in the world for me.

"I'm sorry Sam, but we have to go there, we have no choice," she sighed, sensing that something about him, I didn't like.

"Jazz, I will even tell you why I don't want to live with him if you won't make me go!"

"No matter what you say, we are both stuck there until I am eighteen, then I can rightfully take you into my possession. Until then though, we both have to live with him."

"Jazz, please! There has to be something else?"

"Danny, sit back down, there isn't anything I can do about it. Vlad isn't that bad of a guy, I promise you."

"Yeah, you wish you could promise me that," I said softly, and folded my arms across my chest. Sam looked worried for me, and she stuck a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "I promise you, everything will be all right."

I looked at her, and forced a smile on my face, but both of us knew, nothing was going to be Ok, and nothing was going to get me out of it, unless I was to run away from home, but I couldn't do that, because I needed to stand up to my fears, and try to prove that maybe everything would be Ok. Besides, If Jazz is around, Vlad can't do anything to me, right?

Ok, please R&R! I did this in D.S today in school… heehee, I wasn't as bored at least today!


	4. Desicions

Jazz drove me back to Sam's house, where I was to stay for only one more week. One last week of this town and I was gone for good, no more Sam, no more of this town. I might never see Sam again. Ok, I would, because after Jazz was able to leave, we were allowed to take our old house back, but still. It would be a whole two years before she could actually leave with me.

I opened up my car door to get into Sam's house as fast as possible. I slammed the car door behind me, and Jazz gave me a dirty look, but I couldn't look at her for long. She was making me move in with him, he would kill me! Sam got out of the car, and closed the door gently, then ran up the steps to me.

"Danny, you Ok?" She asked me, setting her hand on the door to open it up. I walked inside of the house, and she followed.

"No, I'm not Ok. If you were moving into a house with your enemy, would you be Ok?"

"Well… no… but I could kill Paulina if I wanted to."

"I'm not talking about people, I'm talking about someone with years more experience than you, someone who wants to kill you and get revenge!"

"Yeah.. I know…"

"Sam, sorry, but things just, aren't right for me right now, and I'm sorry if I'm acting mean. I don't mean to act that way, I promise."  
"I know you don't," she told me, and grabbed ahold of my hand. Her hands were much warmer than mine.

"Come on," she said, walking me back up the stairs to her room. She took me into her room, and gently shut her door.

"Let's just, act like we used to, huh? Make things seem normal for now."

"Sam, that's kinda hard to…" She cut me off, by kissing me. She placed her hands around my back, and after the shock, I returned her kiss, and wrapped my arms around her. We broke apart, but are faces were still close together, and our arms still wrapped around each other and I asked, "That was acting like we used to act?"  
She just smiled and pressed her lips up against mine, and we kissed again.

"Normal now," she said after breaking apart again. We let go of each other, and I was happy now, forgetting the earlier things that went on. I wished that could last forever though.

"Your not so depressed now," she said, walking up to me, and putting her arm around my neck.

I smiled at her, and laughed a little, and she did too.

"Danny, I wish you wouldn't have to go away. Why can't you just stay here? Why can't you hide somewhere."  
"Because Sam, I just can't."

She laid off on the subject, and didn't want to fight me over it, since it would do her no good. She walked away from me, over to a sliding glass door, in which she opened, and walked out to her balcony. I followed her out there, and I could see a clear sight of my house, which made me feel no better, but I chose to ignore my house off in the distance, and keep my eyes on Sam.

"Why not Danny? I want you to stay here."  
"Sam, just forget about it, Ok? I have to go, Vlad will find me. Vlad will do anything to make sure he gets what he wants. He might even harm you, or Jazz. He doesn't care."

"Oh, but Danny," she sighed, and turned to look at me, but I looked away, and sighed, "no Sam, I can't."

She looked away from me, off the side of the balcony, and I walked up behind her. She turned to look at me, and she looked worried now. She looked back off the balcony again, and proceeded to try and convince me, "Danny, Vlad won't hurt anyone. Keep Jazz here too, he will never come here to find you,"

"Yes, he will," I told her, facing off the balcony with her, looking at the sunset that was casting a pinkish, red color across the sky, and the land around us. The light reflected off of everything, and made the whole city look perfect.

"It's pretty, huh?" Sam asked me, clearing her mind of the thoughts, and focusing on something better, something cheerful.

"Yea, just like you."

She smiled at me, and grabbed ahold of my hand tightly.

"I never want to let go of you," she said, facing back to the sunset, clenching my hand in hers tightly. I squeezed her hand too, but I didn't have all the happiness in the world. I felt happy, but I wasn't exactly happy. After all, I knew there wouldn't be many moments like this with Sam, and this could very well possibly be my last moment ever like this.

I wish I could bottle up this happiness, and take it with me everywhere, but that was impossible. The thoughts could be there forever, but the happiness couldn't. I couldn't keep the happiness, it was there for the moment, and it would leave again once I wasn't happy. Then, the only way I could get it back again was to be happy again, but it wouldn't be the same kind of happiness. Every kind was different, happiness from love, happiness from laughs, happiness from friendships, happiness from smiles, and happiness from a lot of other things. But, the happiness I shared with Sam, was like no other. There wasn't anything that could make me happier.

"But you have to, and I wish you didn't," I remarked sadly. Ruining both of our happiness, because Sam let go of my hand, and walked back into her room.

"Look Danny, maybe you should just go to your room, and relax," she sighed, and didn't even look at me as I entered her room.

"Sam, look, I can't help it, I have to…"

"I know you do Danny, but…"

"But what?"

"You can't… You can't go there…"

"Sam, I have to."

"But, what if he kills you? Then I will never see you again."

"Yes, that's true, but… I have to Sam. I'm not doing this to hurt you, I would do anything to not have to do this, but I have no choice."

"Anything? Then why not just hide."

"Because, I need to go, for other's safety."

"I don't care about my safety Danny! I would put my life up at risk just for you."  
"But that isn't happening Sam… Because I would put mine up for your safety."

Sam turned around, her eyes twinkling from being filled with tears. She blinked, and the tears streamed down her face, her eyes red.

"Don't cry Sam, please. I will be safe when I leave, I promise. Then I will come back to you when I can."

She shook her head from left to right, closed her eyes, then opened them up, and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I want to come with you Danny."

"But you can't Sam! Your parents would never let you!"  
"I want to come with you. I want to make things better. I don't want to have to worry about you for two years of my life."

"Sam, you can't come!"

"I will, I will come with you, please let me come? Sneak me into Jazz's car, and take me with you Danny… you have to," she said confidently, her face stained with tears, but at least she was no longer crying.

"But then what happens when your parents look for you?"

"They will never know where I went Danny. Please, take me with you?"

Ok, I know, it was kinda short, but hey. I have a lot to work on right now, and besides, it was at least an update, right? And a good cliffy to go along with it! Please review!


	5. yes or no?

"Sam, it's not safe. Jazz will notice you are there too. We would never get away with it."

"Yes you would, keep me in your room. They would never know."

"Oh, so you are gonna stay locked up in the room all the time?"

"No, when you go to school, you can take me with you. When you leave the house, you can take me with you. When we are the only ones in the house, I can leave your room. It would work out perfectly."

"No Sam, it wouldn't," I told her, and stared into her eyes, and something was telling me, Let her go! What could go wrong? But then on the other hand… everything could go wrong. What should I listen to?

"Ok, fine, we will try it," I told her, and she jumped up and gave me a hug. I returned her hug by wrapping my arms around her, but something about this still didn't seem right. I shouldn't take her to a place so dangerous! What was I thinking? Well… I said it now though, which meant I had to let it be that way.

"Thank you so much!" Sam said, as though it was a good thing for her to be coming and I tried to smile, but I still wasn't sure about bringing her there. Why did I say yes! I am such an idiot!

"Yeah, but you have to promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"  
"If anything goes wrong, you will come home, OK?"  
"Ok," she agreed, and she understood fully. She was figuring nothing could go wrong, but she had never actually MET Vlad before, which was probably one of the reasons why she didn't really care. Well, actually she liked it, and if I were her, I would never go there. Ok, yeah, I would if she was getting stuck there. SO, I guess we were even, since I would have done the same for her.

"We still have a week though at least, right?"

"Yeah, that is a good thing!" Sam said happily…

**Day 1:**

Our first day of the last week of staying at home, and I was already nervous, and worried about it. I couldn't sleep at all the night before, and I was extremely tired when I woke up after only three hours of sleep. I tried to fall back asleep since my eyes were so heavy, but it was still impossible, no matter how tired I was. I had totally forgotten about my parents, but when I stood up to look out the window, since there was nothing better to do, I saw my house again. The huge added on part at the top reminded me of them all the way.

I didn't remember how in the world that was built, since I was only two when we moved to this town, but I still thought about my parents when seeing it, since it was something to do with ghosts. I never understood exactly what it was, but it was there, and that was enough for me to like it at the moment. Everyday when I came home from school, I was embarrassed to let people know that was where I lived, but now that I thought about it, my parents liked it, so why shouldn't I? Everything about the way the house looked reminded me of all the times I had with them. And the fact that if it weren't for them, I would have no ghost powers. They were the cause of all of that. If it weren't for them, I would be a normal kid, with a normal life.

Now that I thought about it, I liked the fact that they were so much into ghosts. It had done so much good things for me, that there was no point in treating it as a bad memory. Of course after I had the powers, I had to be worried sick of them accidentally killing me, but that was their job, and I should have told them about my powers. Why didn't I tell them? Why should I have been so scared of them? I was so stupid! They were my parents; they would have never hurt me! Of course, they might want me to help them or something, but that would have been fun, now that I thought of it!

They had every right to know, and now I felt guilty for holding that away from them. It would have meant so much to them probably! And then my mom, all those times she tried to help me, she tried to find out what was going on with me, and she just wanted to help. I ignored her, I yelled at her for it, but why? Why should I have gotten so mad at her for that!

I heard the sound of glass breaking, and I turned around to see that the light bulb had broken in the room, and my hands were clenched. That was weird. I had gotten so mad at myself, that I had actually done something. Maybe it wasn't me though? My ghost sense went off, and I turned into Danny Phantom, and looked around the room, but I saw nothing. What was that? It wasn't me that had done that, because I couldn't. There was something there. But what? I looked around the room once more, but saw nothing, but Sam who had just came through the door.

"What was that?" she asked me, and she didn't look as though she had just woken up, it looked as though she was just worried, and confused.

"I don't know. I didn't wake you up, did I?" I asked her, just to make sure.

"No, I have been awake. You're sure you don't know what that is?"  
"Yeah, I am positive."

"Ok then… you don't think it was a ghost, do you?"  
"I don't know. But if it was, it would have wanted to hurt me instead of the lightbulb on the ceiling," I sighed, and changed back to myself.

"Yeah, you would think so, but who knows," she shrugged. I looked down and realize I was only in my boxers, and Sam finally noticed too and we both blushed. But then she took another look at me to see the muscle that she had never seen before. The muscle on my arms was bigger than you would have thought, and I did have a six-pack, believe it or not, and Sam couldn't take her eyes off of me. I moved a little, and that shook her out of it, and she left the room. I felt a little embarrassed, but in a way, it didn't bother me. I slipped on my pants, and my shirt, and I was ready for a new day, although it was off to an odd start…

Ok, that is all for now… don't have much time left! Heehee…


	6. What's happening now?

I ran down the stairs where I found Sam sitting on the couch watching TV. I sat down next to her, and noticed she was watching the news.

"Hey," she said, not turning her attention from the TV, which made me think it must have been something good.

**"There was a tragic accident when a roller coast went off the tracks, killing over 100 people. 15 were injured, and are making a quick recovery," The newscaster said, and the camera had shown where the accident was, showing people that had died.**

**"Yes, that's right. Luckily enough, there weren't too much people that went home without parents or kids though, most of the people were in groups."**

**"Ah, yes, most of them. Two kids were reported to be looking for their parents, which were found dead," she said, and it had shown Jazz and I.**

Sam flipped the TV off, and looked at me. Why had they shown us on TV? It sounded as though they were targeting us all the way! It had been on the news for a while, but now today all the sudden, they had it targeted on me.

"Why did they do that?" I asked Sam, and I could feel myself start to cry, but I held it in.

"I dunno. Are you Ok?" She asked me, sorry for turning the TV on and watching that.

"Yea… I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that would come on," she said comforting me.

"I know you didn't, it's Ok, really," I reassured her, and she hugged me really quick, before I got up. I smiled at her, but then walked off into my room again. That probably didn't make her feel any better, but I needed to be by myself, again.

I walked over to the window, to look out over to my house again. Although, usually it was me standing in a window of my house, and Sam standing here… but that didn't matter right now. I wonder what will happen to that place? Maybe I can own it after I am old enough, just to keep the memories of that place. I was gonna miss it, that was for sure. Even though Sam's house was way more… expensive, and big and all, I liked my house better. Yes, I actually liked my house better.

Maybe if I just went over here again, to check it out once more before we left to go to Vlad's… how much I hated Vlad. For all I knew, he might have caused that accident, he didn't care how much people he harmed. As long as he could ruin my life, he didn't care at all.

"Danny, my mom has breakfast done," Sam said, peeking her head in the doorway. I looked behind me, and got up to follow Sam down the hallway. I could smell the aroma of pancakes in the kitchen, and for once, I was actually hungry. We walked into the kitchen, but then Sam turned to me before we got in.

"Danny, I think I know what did that," She said, taking me away from where her mom could hear us, and I looked at her oddly. She had just all the sudden come up with a solution.

"What's that?"

"Ok, please don't get… odd on me when I say this, Ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Your parents."

"Sam, you know it isn't them. I don't want to talk about that, Ok," I told her, and walked away from our little hiding spot, but she grabbed ahold of my arm, and pulled me back there.

"It's possible Danny."

"I think I did it Sam. I mean, come on, it is possible. It wasn't them Sam. Please, just leave me alone."

I hated getting mad at Sam, I knew she was trying to help, but I didn't want to think of my parents, the loss of them, and of it. It wasn't exactly an image you wanted in your head, thinking of your parents coming back for you, or any of that. Why would they come back for me anyway? They would rather go see Jazz than me. I was the worthless son that wanted nothing to do with them, and never appreciated anything they did for me.

"Why would you have done it?" She asked with curiosity.

"I was mad at myself, I'm sure I did it. Can we just stop talking about it?"

"Yeah, sure," she backed off, and now I felt even worse, because I had gotten mad at Sam, which was only one more thing for me to regret.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't meant to get so mad at you," I said, turning around to look at her in the eyes.

"No, it's fine Danny, I shouldn't have been talking about that anyway," Sam agreed, and she reached over to hug me lightly.

After she let go of me, we headed back towards the kitchen. The table had plates filled with food already, and her mom and dad were already sitting down. Sam and I took seats next to each other on the opposite side of the table from them. Her grandma was seated at an end seat.

"Hey you two, have a good nights sleep?" Her mom asked us friendly, and Sam just nodded, without saying anything, so I did the same. With my parents, it would have been a, "Yea, sure, whatever, leave me alone," sort of thing. I never treated them like I cared.

"Well, not talkative, are we?" The dad asked happily, waiting for a response from Sam or I about what he had to say.

"Not in the mood," Sam said, and now I kinda knew why she didn't get along with her parents, she didn't treat them nicely either. Although, if you have a Goth, with brighter people, it isn't exactly going to turn out well.

"Now Sam, you need to be nicer, you've got company," she said, as though it was affecting me. It really wasn't affecting me, it just reminded me of how much I didn't like my parents when they asked dumb questions.

"That has nothing to do with Danny," she told them aggravated. I felt like I was causing the problem now. It felt odd to be around her and her family, they always fought, and for some reason, you felt as though you could do something to stop it, and you always felt in the middle of the argument, even though really it had nothing to do with me.

"Yes, but you need to act more polite around company."

"Polite around Danny? Like he's gonna care," she laughed. Her mom looked at her angered, but dropped the subject, she didn't want to get things started up. I had seen some pretty bad fights in this house before, and they weren't anything you wanted to get caught up in.

"So… what are you two gonna do today?" Her dad asked us, trying to make the room happy again. Just because Sam was a Goth, didn't make her unhappy, but she didn't like this kind of happiness. The fake smile, annoying happy voice, even I didn't like it to much. Her parents were so fake, they wore expensive stuff, and thought they were the best, which also annoyed me, I wouldn't be able to stand them long either. Sam was happy around me, and happy around people who had a reason to be happy.

"I dunno, get out of here, go to the park, who knows? Something," she said, and took the first bite of her breakfast finally. I had been eating while I was watching them argue.

"Well, you guys be careful, and don't wear Danny out to much, he needs to relax," her mom said, bringing me in on it again, which I hated when people did that.

"Danny won't get worn out, trust me," Sam said, since I never get warn out easily anymore. With all the all night ghost hunting and stuff, it's hard to wear me out anymore.

"Well, you need to go easy on him," she said, as though hinting I wasn't gonna be the same anymore. Was I different? I didn't know, but I hoped I wasn't going to make to big of a change for it. Although, I was still as daring as ever from letting Sam come along with me on our trip to Vlad's.

"Danny will be just fine, stop worrying about him. You'll be fine, won't you Danny?" She asked me, and I finally paid close attention and stopped shoving food in my mouth when she asked me the question.

"Yea, I'll be fine," I agreed with her, but I wasn't going to say anything unless I was asked something, I didn't want to get involved with her arguments.

"Ok…" Her mom said, eyeing me suspiciously. Now I felt like I had done something! I wished I could just ask her why she was looking at me that way… and I would have if they were my parents.

"Ok, we're done," Sam said, grabbing my hand, and dragging me away from the table, back down to her room. She hadn't eaten anything, so I didn't know what her problem was all the sudden.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, but she just took me into her room, and slammed the door behind her, and I knew the fireworks were going to fly.

"They annoy me sooo much! Why do they think there is something wrong with you? Sorry, but I couldn't stand it anymore! They never used to like you, and now they're babying you like your some little kid! Gosh, if you didn't want to stay out anymore, you could just tell me, I know you'll tell me things," she said all in one breath, then looked at me.

"Yea… I kinda noticed that, I was trying to lay low."

"I could tell that, and I guess it was a good thing, I don't like to have to drag you in on things. What was with all of that happiness! They were smiling, when there was nothing to smile about!"  
"I noticed that too."

"I'm sorry Danny, but I can't stand them, I would have just walked off on my own, but then you would have been left there all by yourself."

"I know that," I smiled, since I was thankful for her at least caring about me.

All the sudden, the lights that were on in her room flipped off, and so did the fan in her room. The whole house became silent, as though everything had turned off, nothing was running anymore. Her parents must have been being really quiet too, and we stopped making noise when everything in her room turned off.

"What's going on?" Sam whispered, since there was an odd silence, pure silence, nothing outside was making noise either, no cars, or any other city noises, although Sam didn't live on a busy road.

"I dunno…" I said, unaware of what was happening either…

Okey-dokey, last update on ANY of my stories for about three weeks, I know, it sucks, huh? You're all gonna miss me! I know… I gonna cry… anyhow… I not really gonna cry, I might… without TV, or any of that stuff for a couple of weeks… BUT… oh well :P Anyhow… hope you enjoyed it, and please review, I will return one day, to continue :P


	7. Elli

**Ok guys… in exactly one month, it would have been a whole year since I last updated this… o.O yeah… you can tell how much I care.. No, lol… just haven't had the time. Even though… whoever used to review it probably won't anymore… lol, in fact they probably don't even come on here anymore... but that's ok… I guess… lol. Anyways…. Summer! Yay! I finally have time! Here ya go!**

Chapter 7: Darkness Falls

The whole city was shrouded in darkness. The once busy streets were silent, there was no sound of cars, and no lights on in the city at all. I could hear Sam and I breathing, trying to keep ourselves quiet but it was no use, not like as though we could hold our breath in.

"Whatever this is, it can't be good…" I said, and snuck over to the window to look out it. Nothing was moving, as though everything had stopped dead still where they were at. Only Sam and I seemed to be living.

""Danny, you think it's a ghost?"

I nodded, but I didn't know what. It was as though I had to get sent through hell on my last few days being away from Vlad's clutches. It wasn't Vlad, he had me now and he wasn't worried about it. The only one I could think of was Technus, since after all he seemed like the perfect one to want to take away power from the city. But I didn't think he would be able to make everything stop, as though everyone had died but Sam and me. That couldn't have been true though. Maybe everyone else was surprised by this odd change around the city so they all froze still? I doubted that, most likely one person out there would have panicked and screamed, but there wasn't.  
"Come here," I told Sam and she walked across the floor, sort of slowly trying to avoid making any noise in all of this odd silence, but she soon got to me.

She came to my side and stared out the window with me, either speechless, or still wanting to stay in her silent state. I soon noticed the city was starting to freeze over, literally. The buildings all shone from the ice crystals on them.

I picked her up and went ghost, we couldn't stay here, something was going on. It wasn't the works of Vlad, maybe a new ghost? It had to have been, none I had met in the past could do that. We went out of the house and high up into the air where we could see the town, yet stay far away from it.

"Wait, I gotta go get Jazz," I said, I couldn't afford to loose someone else close to me, and I couldn't just leave her here when I could go save her and get out of here.

I flew to where she was staying, trying my hardest to avoid anything that didn't look safe, after all I needed to make sure I kept Sam safe as well as Jazz and I.

When I got to the house though, my ghost sense went off which sent one message, Jazz was in trouble. I set Sam down by the door, and ran inside the house, my heart was racing, I hoped she would be just fine and that I was on time for it.

When I got into the door I could hear faint crying, not my sister's, it must have been her friend, and I followed the sound. It led me towards the back of the house, where her room must have been. I saw the floor starting to freeze over, and was torn whether to go back and get Sam before it reached her, or continue onward and save Jazz, that was if she was even alive now.

"Shit," I said to myself and looked behind me, I could yell to Sam to run in this direction, "Sam! Get in here!" I called to her, but she was all ready right behind me in a second.

"I saw it coming," she explained, and I nodded. I took a hold of her hand and we walked towards the back of the house again, but I was moving much more quick this time. The crying had stopped, the ice had gotten to them, it had to of.

I began running instead but slid to a stop on the ice covering the floor, I hadn't been paying attention, and there was no way with me in all my clumsy glory, I could stay running on ice. We both slid and fell on our backs anyways, stopping that fast didn't help any. Sam stood up fast and let go of my hand, she must have seen what was ahead of us.

I stood up and followed her, but she froze still in the doorway, and I did the same once I reached where she was standing. Everything in the room was covered over with ice. Her friend was sitting in the corner, still in the position of crying with tears froze to the side of her face, and to the left of her was Jazz, a pool of blood lying beside her, a horror picture frozen.

"Danny…" Sam said grabbing my shoulders and turning me away from it.

"This can't be happening," I said to myself and forced her hands off of me and ran into the room, falling down by Jazz's side. My hand glew with my ecto-beam, trying to warm her up, and make the ice melt away. It slowly began falling apart as she thawed out. She was a goner anyway, ice or no ice, she had been dead before I had even arrived there.

"Danny, at least save her!" Sam yelled at me, standing next to her friend, and I turned away from her slowly, I felt like it was all my fault, and now I was abandoning her, but it was best to at least try and save her friend, she would have been proud of me for doing something like that.

I ran over to her friend and did the same thing I did to Jazz, except she started to come to life, whoever was doing this was only freezing over the top, not the inside as well. She started shaking at first, but then began looking at us both.

"Hang on," I told her, and looking in her closests, they were untouched by any ice at all. I grabbed out a spare blanket and laid it down over her, and she began wondering what had happened, but when she saw Jazz everything came back to her mind.

"Thank you so much," she said, she didn't know who we were, I would have though she would have at least recognized Sam, but she didn't, she must have been too confused by the rush of all the events that had fallen down around her, even though I should have been the one motionless by everything that had happened.

"Who did this?" I asked her, I wanted to know who had killed my sister, and I had a funny feeling now that Vlad was behind it. If he got rid of Jazz, it would be me alone with him, that way he could go on with whatever plans he had with me, with no one to help me escape it, or prevent any of it from happening in the first place.

"I don't know, I wasn't in here when it happened, I just heard a scream… then ran here, and that's what was left," she explained still shivering and a little nervous around her two person audience.

"All right," I said, I believed her, but wasn't going to wait around with her either to make sure she was going to be all right.

I picked up Sam again, and flew off through the top of the house. I went up as high as I could possibly go to try and see if I could spot any motion of a ghost. I wasn't going to be able to save everyone in the town, and that wasn't exactly my plans anyways, I was a little selfish in my downfalls. I had the worst week in my life, and in a way it felt good to know I wasn't the only one having a horrible time.

"What about everyone else?" Sam asked me, and I knew it was coming, Sam always had a notion towards saving people, even though she hated people. Well, she thought she hated people, she thought they all ruined her life, yet she always had this thing where she couldn't stand to know that someone out there was dying. Except of course Paulina, that was one person she was probably happy was an icicle right now.

"I'll never get to them all, and it wouldn't be fair to save some, and not all, right?"

"No, but it would be better to save as much as possible. Look around you Danny, this isn't a small little town. There's a ton of people here."

"Exactly my point Sam, I'll maybe save 5 if I'm lucky! Plus the people are all ready on their way to death, some of them probably all ready will be dead. I'll only feel stupider from saving dead people."

"I'm not going to be able to change your mind, am I?"

"No, you're not. I need to kill him before he goes out and destroys another town like this, ok? Plus, I bet he didn't even freeze everyone inside the buildings, he only freezes over the top."

"Oh yeah, the closet wasn't frozen on the inside, was it?"

"Nope. See, everyone will be ok."

"All right, if you insist."

"I do," I said, then felt something cold hitting me, and knew right away I was being attacked. I fell to the ground pulling Sam with me, who was also getting froze over, and before I knew it I was covered in ice. It all shattered when I hit the ground though, but now I was freezing, and could hardly stand up. The impact from the ground wasn't helping me in one little way either. I turned around, and saw who it was finally, no one I knew. He was fairly small, about as big as me, it was amazing that he was able to do all the damage he had accomplished. His hair stood up straight in spikes, a bluish color. His skin was a bright blue color, and his eyes were icy looking, he had a smirk on his face. The clothes he wore were black baggy pants and a tight sky blue shirt. He looked around our age as well.

"Hello Danny, I've been waiting to fight you for a LONG time," he told me, coming down to the ground to meet up with me. I backed up a little as he moved closer, I didn't know how strong he was.

"Nice girlfriend, I've always liked her," he smiled, he was trying to get to me, he had to have been.

"Leave her alone," I said, and I turned to look back at Sam, who was also shivering. She knew why I looked back, and she backed off.

"No, why don't you come closer Sam," she said, making a motion with his hand for her to come closer, but she refused to obey him, and stood where she was at.

"Now, you don't want me to come get you, do ya?" He said to her, but she still remained where he was. He started off the ground and headed in her direction, and I shot up at him, causing him to fall back, but he made a quick recovery and flew fast, grabbing her up off the ground before I even knew what had happened to him, he was fast, faster than me, and from the looks of it stronger as well.

"Put her down," I yelled at him, and stuck my hand up to shoot, but he stuck Sam out in front of him.

"You wouldn't want to hit her, now would ya?"

I glared at him, and threw myself up into the air to meet up with him. Sam was pulling against him trying to hold onto her, but he was much stronger than her, much stronger than me even probably.

"My name is Elli," he told me, making the introduction long after I had even met him.

"Elli, you want to actually fight for real? Or are you so scared you have to use Sam as well?" I challenged him and he smiled, "All right, we will fight," he said, setting her back down on the ground gently, most of the other ones would have dropped her, did he really like her?

"How do you know about us?" I asked him before we started the battle, and he turned around to look at me.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Why did you kill my sister?"

"Save the questions for later, ok? Well, that is if you're even _alive _later," he said and threw a beam of ice at me. I jumped to the side and headed up into the sky, throwing a beam down at him, but he moved away quickly, and met up across from me.

"You have beaten a lot of strong ghosts Danny," he said to me, "But I'm not about to get beaten by an under trained half ghost like you."

"We'll see about that," I said. He sure liked to talk a lot, but I knew he wasn't like the others, he wasn't going to be an easy fight, he had determination, plus he had a trainer, Vlad. I knew it had to have been Vlad. Vlad had cameras everywhere watching me it seemed; he always had a close eye on my life. That would be the only way Elli knew about Sam, and knew where to find Jazz at.

He shot at me again, this time once again missing, but then he shot down towards the ground at Sam, and she managed to run out of the way of it.

"Leave her out of this," I told him, but he knew she was my biggest weakness, he knew that if he caught me off guard with her I wasn't going to be hard to beat. And he was right, because when I looked down to make sure she was all right he hit me in the back of the head with ice and I fell to the ground, hitting down hard into the cement.

"You do seem to be a little rusty. Family problems got you down?" he asked me, shooting at me once again while I was on the ground still trying to get up from the last hit. He hit me again, this time in the stomach, and I wasn't getting up so fast that time. A piece of the ice had managed to cut down inside of my skin, and it felt like a knife, but at least it was helping a little by numbing the pain afterwards.

"You want me to stop?" He asked me, noticing he had me down on the ground, and I was trying to pull the ice out of my stomach.

"No, I don't."

"Ahh, a little stubborn, huh? Well, I'm sure Sam wouldn't like for you to die, because that's where this battle is leading to."

**Ok guys, soooo sorry once again for the extremely long wait! I promise, it wont be that long again. Well, unless I get no reviews, 5 reviews please! Thanks **


End file.
